Mascota
by KaiD23
Summary: Es algo normal querer tener una mascota cuando eres pequeño, a veces es posible y otras no. John siempre quiso tener un perro. ¿Y Sherlock? Leve Johnlock.


**Pairing: **Leve Sherlock/John (un poco de insinuaciones y puede que algo más con un poco de tiempo)

**Words: **1.060

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la BBC y a al magnifico Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y para saciar mi imaginación.

Vale, realmente no pensaba escribir nunca ningún fic de Sherlock (porque tengo problemas para captar su personalidad) pero con esta idea tenia unas ganas locas de escribir y no pude resistirme, así que, perdonen por el OoC de antemano yo he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido.

Deseo que les guste :)

* * *

**Mascota**

John se encontraba ensimismado mirando a un pequeño bulldog juguetear con una pelota de goma. El cachorro no superaba los 4 meses y lo había conseguido gracias a la señora Hudson, puesto que el perro de una conocida suya había tenido una camada.

John aceptó ni bien les comento que estaban regalándolos, a Sherlock le costó un poco más aceptar al _bicho_, por eso de tener que estar pendiente de él y mantenerlo (y claro esta, por poder ser una posible distracción en algún caso).

A espaldas de Sherlock, el doctor le pidió a la señora Hudson que les trajera uno, y cuando el cachorro estuvo en el piso la decisión fue clara, Sherlock simplemente se resigno a dejarlo por ahí puesto que John sería el responsable (nada tuvo que ver el entusiasmo y la sonrisa de John, _nada_).

De repente a Gladstone, como había decidido bautizarlo, se le escapó la pelota y esta rodó hasta las patas del sillón donde John esta. Cuando se agachó para volver a tirársela pudo escuchar la puerta de fuera abrirse, seguramente sería Sherlock. Aquel era un buen momento para levantarse y preparar un poco de té.

Cuando el moreno estaba entrando por la puerta pudo ver al doctor entrar en la cocina.

—Hola Sherlock.

—Hola.

Los dos hombres escucharon a Gladstone ladrar, al girarse para verlo se encontraron con el cachorro moviendo su cola y con la lengua fuera, el bulldog parecía sonreír a Sherlock. Mientras que John rió y siguió su camino para preparar el té, el detective clavó su mirada en la del perro durante un rato. Gladstone se limito a mover la cola y volver a ladrar feliz, Sherlock decidió desistir, era ridículo estar haciendo aquello con un perro.

El detective se sentó en un sillón cercano al de John, Gladstone lo siguió y se sentó justo delante de Sherlock, sin dejar de menar el rabo.

—Le caes bien –John acababa de volver de la cocina con dos tazas de té caliente. Sherlock simplemente ignoró ese comentario–. ¿Por qué no lo tocas un poco?

El moreno le dirigió una mirada escéptica que John supo interpretar como "¿De verdad esperas que lo hagas?". John suspiró resignada, bien, en algún momento a Sherlock comenzaría a gustarle. Decidió probar con otra cosa.

—¿Sabes? De pequeño siempre quise tener uno pero mi madre nunca me dejo –John mostro una sonrisa melancólica.

Gladstone decidió ir hasta John y acurrucarse en sus pies, el doctor lo observo encantado mientras Sherlock los miraba mientras bebía su té. El rubio con cuidado recogió al cachorro del suelo y lo coloco en su regazo, para poder acariciarlo mejor. Sherlock frunció el ceño unos segundos, John nunca se dio cuenta.

—¿Tú nunca deseaste tener una mascota, Sherlock?

—Nunca.

John simplemente asintió y siguió dándole mimos al bulldog mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Pero sí tuve una mascota –John iba ha abrir la boca para decir algo pero Sherlock se adelanto–. Desear y tener algo no son lo mismo.

John sonrió. Típico de Sherlock.

—Bien, ¿y qué era?

Sherlock hizo una pausa, pensando sí contestar o no. Una idea llegó a su cabeza, de aquello podría sacarle algún provecho.

—Un erizo.

—¿Un erizo? –repitió John incrédulo.

—Sí, John, un erizo. Acabó de decirlo –respondió algo mosqueado por la obviedad de la situación.

—¿Y cómo...? ¿Cuánd-...? ¿Tú madre te compro un erizo? –realmente no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

—Lo encontré –Sherlock miró a John, el rubio le miraba serio e interesado. Esperando para que explicara algo más–. Caminaba de vuelta a la mansión después de la escuela, como siempre había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Acostumbraba a pasar cerca de un parque y aquel día vi algo moverse entre los arbustos, cuando me acerque vi a un erizo malherido. Lo había atacado por unos gatos y a pesar de tener las espinas con sangre, de los otros, tenía heridas considerables en el abdomen. Decidí llevarlo a casa y curarlo, parecía interesante tratar los cortes –Sherlock hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de té.

John lo escuchaba atento y registraba todo lo que el detective decía, lo conocía des de hacía mucho tiempo y podía decir, sin miedo a equivocarse, que Sherlock no se llevo al animal para comprobar sus conocimientos en medicina. La mirada de Sherlock era la prueba, en ella se podía apreciar cariño y nostalgia por aquellos recuerdos.

—Cuando lo cure me entretuve en comprobar sus avances hasta que estuvo sano del todo. Pensaba dejarlo en libertad pero Hamish* tenía pensado otra cosa, me seguía a todas parte y las dos veces que intente soltarlo volvió por su propio pie a la mansión.

—¿Le llamaste Hamish? –pregunto algo sonrojado aunque en su mente seguía repitiéndose que, aquello, era una mera coincidencia. No se conocían en aquella época.

—Sí. Fue un buen compañero de juegos, hacia el papel de loro realmente bien –John no pudo reprimir una ligera risa al imaginar a Sherlock con un erizo en sus hombros o cabeza. Sherlock no le dio importancia–. Le encantaba dormir en mi cama. Era un animal muy leal y fuerte, creo que podría decir hasta adorable, y demostró que también era inteligente. Era especial –John veía perfectamente el brillo de felicidad en los ojos azules del detective pero, en unos segundos, ese brillo paso a ser de tristeza–, con él nunca me sentía solo, fue una pena cuando murió.

Sherlock dio un último sorbo a su té y volvió a sus expresiones apacibles y sin sentimientos después de aquello.

—Lo siento mucho Sherlock.

—¿Por qué? Es algo natural, todos morimos en algún momento –John sabía que no podía rebatir aquello pero no pensaba quedarse callado.

—Pero ahora no estas solo.

Ante ese comentario Sherlock sonrió. Es verdad, ahora tenía a John a su lado y aquel era un buen momento para poner en marcha su anterior idea.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón –John sonrió y se dispuso a acabar su té–. Ahora tengo a mi propio erizo, igual de leal y adorable.

John casi escupe toda su bebida, después de toser un poco miro atónito (y bastante sonrojado) a Sherlock. El moreno simplemente sonrió con picardía y se levanto del sillón.

Mientras la mente del doctor era un completo caos, en su regazo, Gladstone soñaba feliz correr mientras perseguía su querida pelota.

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, no me matéis, ya me disculpe al principio por el OoC de los personajes. Aún así espero que les haya gustado, pude que vuelva dentro de una temporada (tengo bastante ideas Johnlock, pero necesito que todos los cabos estén atados sino queda falta, y más uno de Sherlock)

*Hamish: Sí, le he puesto el segundo nombre de John. Siento la falta de originalidad en cuanto a esto pero no se me ocurría nada y además he podido sacarle partido.

Cualquier comentario, crítica o pelotita será bien recibida (y si hay algún error o aspecto no entendible, también serán recibidos y solucionados).

Bye! _Kai-san_


End file.
